Secret in Moonlight
by esclashier
Summary: Two souls have finally known the right feelings for each other. The hidden and unaccepted affair was witnessed by the silver orb in the night sky. [OrphenXMagic]


**A/N: **I wrote this fic ages ago… On the 10th of May, 2005 to be exact. I didn't have time to reread it nor to edit it, moreover, to type it as my computer picked the right time to get busted during the first few months of school. Anyway, as miraculous as it seems, I finished this fic in a matter of eleven days (including the "uncut" part"), which is a feat since I never get to finish stories then, even at the present. XD I have to warn you though, I only got inspired in doing a story about Magic and Orphen because I "sensed" something between the master and apprentice. So there. I have to admit, I don't know half the story of the series… so I need very helpful reviews coming from very good critics. ; Oh yeah, pardon the grammatical and typographical errors… eheh… and hanks for spending time in reading this! Saa, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Majustsushi Orphen Mubouhen (Sorcerous Stabber Orphen). I wish I do, though. It would have been a lot easier to write something about the two of them… --'

**Secret in Moonlight**

The small, silent town of Totokanta seemed to be unthreatened at the moment. No impending destruction of the said place, nor danger of finding a monstrous creature winding its way to the sleepy town such as this. With the full moon casting its reflected light onto half of the planet, everything seemed to be bathed with luminous particles, making them shimmer and be aglow. But amidst the curtain of faint light draped on the shabby houses and empty streets, one person, it seems, is enveloped by darkness which made him seek some light—Orphen.

It had been weeks since he first set foot on this not-so-friendly town, with whispers trailing him wherever he went. Only two people were kind enough to accept him—but at a price: he was requested to teach the son of the owner of the inn/pub he was staying in. There was no other option for him, so he took the job of teaching a purely innocent kid by the name of Magic.

As he stood by the window of his room, with his hair and torso still damp from taking a bath, Orphen remembered the first time he laid eyes on the kid: his soft yet penetrating azure orbs cutting into him; those golden tresses he had bet would feel too smooth under his touch; that perfect stature and stance applicable and basically capable of learning spells; and of course, those lips which curved naturally into a sacred smile, the color of pale pink, that made him think they were from a fair woman; the good-natured face was so innocent yet so determined. Those traits made something stir inside him.. a kept feeling that tried to wriggle free from the clutches of secrecy. But he had sworn to himself that no personal feelings must get in the way of their relationship as mentor and apprentice. Whatever affection he felt towards the boy, he kept to himself. Until…

There was a knock on the door which suddenly grew into gentle raps, breaking the trail of thoughts slowly chewing his mind off.

"Come in," he finally said.

Orphen didn't have to squint in the darkness to know who just went inside the lightless room. Even before he slowly turned around to face the door by the corner of the room which now stood ajar, he know it would be him—Magic.

Up until now, he cannot decipher the reason behind the other's name. It might have been only due to some weird idea his mother or his father had, but whatever it would be, he settled with the _idea _that there was something magical about the boy.

Magic had some sheets with him, holding them out as any housekeeper does. Then he spoke, his voice calm yet meek, "Bad time?"

"No; not really. I was just staring out into the night.. looking for something. What brings you here anyway?" Orphen had to keep his voice as light and casual, for the fear of being caught of reminiscing the past might give him away.

"Oh.. my dad thought I should change those bed sheets already. I know I should have done it this morning, but there were a lot of chores I needed to do. Sorry for disturbing you this time of night." He added as an afterthought, as he laid the extra sheets on an empty chair beside the bed.

Orphen, apparently not bothering to put on something to keep the bare chest from Magic's view, chose to walk around the bed and help the poor kid fix his bed.

"That's alright. Actually, I could use some company right now. It's a good thing you came by." Said the master to his student.

"Oh.. yeah.. right." Magic replied, distractedly.

They spent the next few minutes fixing the bed in silence, broken only by some expressions or some silly questions answered sarcastically.

Although neither of them had the guts to start off a real conversation, Orphen saw to it that he could at least make his elbows brush against Magic's forearm, if not to the latter's voice.

After a while, as they finally folded the last sheets and Magic was about to leave, the dark-haired man help him back by merely saying, "Stay for a while."

Those words caught him off guard, but the blonde turned around to face his master from the doorway.

"What is it, Master Orphen?" he asked, his eyes evidently confused and waiting for some answers.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Let's talk… if that's okay with you." He plopped down the bed as he continued to stare at his apprentice.

Magic hesitated for a moment, wondering why this man wanted to speak with him this time of night. Surely, he only wanted to know what kind of person his apprentice would be, right? But before he even had time to consider the reason by this sudden request, Orphen had reached for his arm and pulled him, making him land on the edge of the fluffy bed as Orphen closed the door and piled the scattered sheets and blankets on the vacant seat hastily. He then settled himself beside Magic, eyeing him in an odd way, as though he wanted to do something.

The young man must have sensed what was coming, so he jumped to his feet and made his way to the door, turn the knob and get out into the hall, but Orphen held him by the wrist this time.

"Master Orphen, it's late. You need to sleep…" A lame excuse, he knew, but he had had to try. Magic yanked his arm from his grip in a gentle way, but Orphen's tenacious grasp made him unable to even move his wrist.

Awkward silence pressed between them, hanging between them like some unexplained pain and suffering.. or even regret. Magic just stood rooted to the spot, still struggling to free his arm, but to no avail, for even as Orphen just sat on the bed, fingers closed around Magic's wrist, he seemed to have much strength not one being can surpass.

"Master, you can… let go of me now…" He gently pleaded.

"…S-Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Orphen suddenly pulled his arm from Magic's wrist and just looked at the ancient floorboard under his feet and muttered, "Sorry… and thanks for these," he jerked his head on the direction of the headboard.

"It's nothing…" Magic then motioned himself to pick up the blankets on the chair, but he stopped midway. Something was wrong. Why hadn't he seen it? Had he been that paranoid about his master? Why did he ever think that something was going to happen?

Then it struck him—Orphen wanted to talk about something. "Master, are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?"

The other looked up and found Magic's face in which concern was etched on every fiber on his mild face. His eyes seemed luminous, shining with the desire to help. Who would ever have the mind to turn down and offer such as this? A boy was about to listen to the woes of a man that were bugging him for quite some time. Orphen was about to drop the offer to talk about whatever it was that bothered him, but instead, he said, "Okay."

And with that, Magic sat down a little distance from him, and started to listen to whatever Orphen was about to say.

"You know, I know this man who just happened to arrive at a certain town such as this." He immediately lunged into his story. "Well, he's a skillful warrior who just came back from a mission. He needed a place to stay because he was too far from home. Well, he met this person with whom he felt things… He knew it was absurd to feel something towards a person he only met just then, but.. well.. he felt it.

"The problem was, even if he wanted to confess those disturbing yet pleasurable emotions, he could not. It was like forbidden… and well, useless.

"What do you think that man must do?" There. He said it. The thing that bothered him the most. His problem.

"Well," Magic started thoughtfully, staring at him with his eyes which seemed to be working to know an answer to his question. "The best thing to do would be to say.. confess his feelings even though he thought it was absurd. After all, no secret could ever remain one, right?"

"Oh.. Okay…" Orphen is acting strange, even to his standards. It was not in his character to be this open, especially towards the person he just known for only a few weeks. But he knew there was some sort of urge in him that pushed him to be this… unpredictable. He was certain the people he left in the Tower of Fangs would definitely be bewildered when they see him like this. Pathetic human feelings. Absurd strong emotions towards another man.

Yet how can anyone blame him? He, Orphen the Sorcerer, saw that the man beside him was perfect the moment he laid eyes on him. He did not know a being with such grandeur existed in this secluded part of the earth. No one can ever blame him for acting this way. Not even himself. Nor Azalie.

To cover up the another awkward and uneasy silence between them, Orphen walked around the bed once more, stopped in front of the window, and stared ahead; savoring the calm scenario facing him—the strong and definite outline of the mountains surrounding the town, dividing their country and the one beside it, loomed into view as soon as the clouds obscuring the moonlight gave way at last. There was also a river nearby, and he could see the still surface of the water mirror the perfect roundness of the silver moon overhead; catch some glimpse of winking stars scattered across the black velvet that was the sky. The black forest on the far left of the town with its rich canopy seemed to shiver due to the gust of glacial winds coming from the north… Ah… serenity. Orphen wished this tranquility will stay here forever.. so that he could at least live peacefully, without a trace of danger near him.

Orphen felt Magic stand beside him and look in awe at the magnificence of the view outside the town.

"Wow… I never thought the forest and the river would be that beautiful during the night!" Magic exclaimed, his eyes shimmering with utter delight.

"Yeah…" Orphen replied softly. He wasn't staring outside. He was busy memorizing the details of the young man's profile. But he got over himself as quickly as he could for Magic suddenly looked at him. "You know, we could see the moon better if we sit on the bed. Now that it has moved towards the mountains, it would be no problem for us to stare at it without hurting our feet, ne?"

Magic nodded in agreement. Thank God, he didn't notice anything.

They then sat down, admiring the silent splendor of the silver orb hanging above, blotting out the stars' light around it.

"You know," he said slowly as he continued to stare ahead. "I don't really remember my mother's face. She died when I was born… My father said I got my eyes and hair from her.

It was now Orphen's trun to look puzzled, but he caught on pretty quick, as he left his response, "I bet she's really pretty…"

"Yes, she was. He once mentioned her being the fairest woman in town… a simple commoner like him…" He trailed off. Obviously it hurt him to talk about his, but like any other man, he hid his tears well. But he could not conceal his voice shaking. "I wish I knew her.. I wish I could hold her now."

As a respect, Orphen merely let Magic reflect in silence, only looking at him from time to time to assure himself that the other was all right.

He tried to put himself in his shoes.. and it wasn't so hard at all. After all, they were just the same. He was orphaned, unlike Magic who still had his father. They know the pains of living without a mother always there to comfort you, sing you a lullaby, cradle you in those caring arms, and protect you from every danger that lies ahead.

Both of them just sat there, taking in the grandeur of the moon ahead; its oft ray penetrating the glass and landing onto Orphen's skin, making those perfectly chiseled muscles to be somewhat aglow.

He looked at the being beside him, still as a statue, yet breathing slowly as though trying hard to suppress his divulged feelings about his mother.

"Magic," Orphen called out his name softly, to at least shake him gently from his reverie, yet at the same time he reached out his hand to touch those short, silky golden locks.

Magic averted his gaze to his mentor and found nothing but a longing stare, his dark orbs having a tinge of wildness in them. He felt a hand a hand at the back of his head, ruffling his hair at first, but gently going down to caress his nape which sent chills run up and down his spine, and made him quiver despite the thick blue night shirt and pajamas he wore.

He knew he must at least do something to let his mentor know what he was doing, but he could not move an inch. It seemed like something was holding him back, keeping him from destroying or disrupting this one surprisingly intimate moment. Magic only continued to stare at Orphen who now moved closer to him, and whose other free hand now straightened to touch his face.

With the help of the moonlight, he saw the bare chest of his master, bearing some small scars from his battles, but amidst those tiny flaws, magnificence still jumped at him. So before he knew what he was doing, he lifted his hand to touch a scar on the other's breast bone, and then to another one just under the now erect nipple, stroking it gently, as if wanting to know the reason behind that scar.

And it was just what Orphen needed to do what he yearned to do for a long time. That mere contact of Magic's fingers against his skin triggered something in the darkest depths of his heart. He leaned closer, seeing that face and neck which seemed to be made from porcelain; the milky-white and silky smooth skin could be nothing but a gift from a god; an unsurpassable trait granted by a sprite.

Orphen's hand apparently got busy with unbuttoning Magic's shirt while the other continued to massage his nape. The gradual movements made him sigh out his name…

"Orphen…"

He merely closed his eyes as his hands traveled to reach and explore Orphen's lean back, the feel of shoulder blades under his fingers, the small bumps of his spine his digits encountered for every inch downward… It struck him how firm his master's muscles were… without a trace of any wound, without a mark of any encounter with the evil. Yet he could not deny the fact that the skin his hands were touching was this smooth… like he had held the calm, undisturbed surface of the water.

Then he felt it. What came as a sudden brush of their lips soon became a passionate kiss, making them share the air they breathe, making _him _weak involuntarily; the heat he felt, transferred unto him melted everything inside. He could taste something.. a sweet taste, the sensation lingering in every stroke of those soft lips against his. Suddenly, however, Magic could have sworn to the gods that his tongue caught something inside—something moving, probing his mouth, memorizing each detail of the interior… a slick feeling against his own—Orphen's tongue.

He opened his mouth wider in response to the request of that _thing_. Accepting Orphen's gift without hesitation. But as he let him explore inside his mouth, play against his own slick tongue, a long moan escaped his throat. And he had to admit, it felt good. Too good.

The gradual motion became quick, as though each movement was filled with such hunger that needed to be appeased.. filled with the urge and desire to be satisfied.

Orphen finally succeeded in unbuttoning the barrier that separated his body from Magic's. Out of his reflexes, he let his hand do what it must—almost as if giving it a mind of its own to take in every humps, every smooth edges, every hard muscle, every fine part of the other's torso.

Half-lidded, Orphen barely saw the features of this perfect being right within his grasp, but he noted how naturally those lashes curved towards him; the arc those brows made… God, he was so _god-like._

He threw aside the shirt clinging on Magic's shoulder. At last, completely eradicating the hindrance to the contact of skin against skin… Orphen could feel heat coming from him with such intensity he was almost melting inside. The mere touch of his hand on Magic's shoulder, sliding down in such a slow movement made him have the sensation of handling a very hot metal.

"Magic…" Orphen exhaled his name as he pushed him on his back, making him lie down on the bed. The word itself described what was happening this time of night. It was magically ethereal, like both of them plunged into another dimension where everything they desire can happen. Where every action they do is right.

His heart thumping madly against his chest, Magic nearly regretted what was coming next. He instantly felt dread the moment Orphen broke off. It left him hollow and out of breath.. like the pleasure he just felt now seemed to ebb away without his permission, leaving him undeniably afraid.

He was unable to say anything as he stared into his master's dark orbs now shining with apparent eagerness. They seemed to capture him, bind him with Orphen. Even as the other pulled down his pajamas and undergarment, he merely felt helpless. Extremely exposed. Blood rushed to his face, making him feel something pricking his neck… like tiny needles piercing his skin… Thousands of them were doing the same thing.

Even as he saw Orphen undressing, he did not dare say anything to make it stop; to let him see that this was wrong… not when a part of him really wanted to know what it feels like.

They stared at each other for a while, too amazed at how far they have reached. There was no retreating now… no turning back… and for the first time in his life, he could not imagine doing it without Orphen. His master. His mentor.

Magic finally found his voice as he plucked up the guts he needed to say something. "Master, this… I…" He trailed off. He wanted to say something to end this now, but his mind was jammed and confused because of various emotions now coursing inside him. One thing remained certain: he doesn't feel anything towards his teacher which makes him totally clueless in this activity, although he did _feel_… inexplicable pleasure.

"I'm sorry, Magic… This is absurd, but I…" he leaned closer, lied on top of the younger one and whispered in his ear the very burden he had been keeping inside for quite a long time.

Orphen knew he was risking everything for a desire he has towards an innocent boy. The friendship they have only started to establish, the relationship as a mentor to his apprentice, the respect each of them has towards the other… even his reputation. But he didn't care. The first time he saw Magic, he knew he had to risk those important things to someone—somebody—more important in his life. He knew all will be lost because of this simple yet aggressive, compulsive act. But he wouldn't lose anything else, he vowed himself, the moment Magic accepted him. He could even die at the moment. He didn't care.

"I love you."

He had uttered them. Three simple words woven into one meaning that not one person ever had the knowledge and strength to know. Three words revealing the innermost feelings, making a heart of stone become that of flesh, liberating oneself of the burden, of pain, of suffering by looking over someone you know you don't have the power to possess. Three words of sharp sword shattering the wall of glass separating two worlds, two ideologies, two different feelings. Yet these three words are powerful enough to conquer everything and make two become a single entity. Yes, it was the power of love.

Now, Orphen was prepared to whatever the consequences of those three words he had spoken softly into the ears of the one he treasured. But before he could break off, he smelled the raspberry sweetness of Magic's blonde tresses, and let the scent be registered not only in his mind, but in his very soul. The fragrance of the being who decided his very fate—his fate of either being rejected… or being accepted.

Even for the last time, if it were, he wanted to remember everything about Magic: they way he stared at him with questioning eyes, matched by a quizzical look; the way he smiled at him; the gentle demeanor he shows, the determination he possesses. Everything. Everything.

"Let me hold you like this for a while… even for just a short time…" He breathed.

Magic merely let his master lie on top of him; let the other hold onto him as if for dear life. His head swam with infinite questions, all of them having no answer. How did this happen? Is this merely a dream? Is this one of his hallucinations? Did he hear him right; his master whispering that he loves him? What made him say that? What made him land in this serious situation? Did he really mean what he said? Or he was merely testing him? Is this part of the test Orphen said he must undergo? Why did he say those words? Why?

One inquiry led to another… each question quite unlike the one which preceded it; only leaving him with further questions in which he doesn't have the answer. Yet what must he do, then? True, he felt admiration towards Orphen, but that was because he was superb and he deserved every kind of respect and admiration there was to give. The Sorcerer was also an icon either loved or hated by people, but in this town, he was believed to be a savior… Yes, he felt those, but not near enough the "love" his master felt towards him—he was merely a simple apprentice doing everything in his capability to complete a task and to learn the lessons.

Why him, then, of all the people who exist out there? Surely, there were women fairer than him, with beauty and elegance exceeding his… Why him, then? What must he do?

Magic tried hard to decipher the meaning of those uttered words, which a part of him believed Orphen meant them. What was the code behind it? Yet before he could answer it, another thought floated through his mind: Is this true at all?

He used all his might to make his mind blank… to drift away, but not too far away. Let his subconscious take over his body for a while as he relaxed a little. Feeling those kisses raining down on his face, the trace of those lips left on one part, as Orphen continued to shower him with hungry kisses. He could feel his breath against his skin, and yet again, an inexplicable pleasure erupted inside him; making his body move rhythmically with Orphen's.

Amidst the activity, he thought incredulously: never in his seventeen years of existence did he fall in love with another being, let alone a man older than him by a few years. And he never ever felt being treated as somebody special—someone special to the eyes of another man.

Why didn't he see it before? How unfair to him… neglecting all the favors his mentor has done for him, all of his patience, his toughness, his faith in him. His master has done so much for him, yet he never asked for something in return except to be able to stay in this place for free and yes… be loved back.

Yes, he can see it now. How could he not give the small thing his mentor has requested… almost pleaded?

"Yes, master. I do, too…"

His senses suddenly becoming sharper, Orphen lifted his head to peer into Magic's eyes which were now open and accepting. He had apparently thrown aside his doubts and the disbelief he had earlier. He showed him that true smile at last; showing him the real feelings behind his words. The dark-haired man felt grateful and indebted yet again, but he didn't care. He could pay the price later, but he needed to show how grateful he is to the boy. Magic accepted him right then and there.

Orphen could feel every nerve inside him tingle with delight and inexplicable bliss as he finally kissed the other again, this time, full in the mouth, his desire and true emotions revealed entirely; the kiss filled with passion and a bit of lust… Completely sending them to another realm of dreams, an alter-dimension which may well be called their only world where only him and Magic existed.

If Magic once dreaded everything that were about to happen, shielded himself against the older being's sight, he now opened up himself entirely, as if sacrificing himself, his entire body and soul to him; surrendering whatever dread he once felt and completely taking them off his own system.

Orphen, on the other hand, need not force him into this. He had made up his mind, and with a heartbeat, he knew Magic's heart now lied with his. He went on, proceeded to move, his motion rhythmically followed by Magic's equally damp body. Every movement they made was in time to the beat of the Dance of Love; the music only they could hear, the steps only they know how to execute…

This time, two bodies were united. Two souls were about to be forever entwined.

The moonlight struck their sweaty skins; it remained as a silent witness to the act they made, the love they now shared, the feelings they offered for each other. Truly, only they could understand and fulfill the vow they uttered to themselves—the promise both bound to never break, the secret they indeed had to keep to themselves.


End file.
